


Stoley: Need You Now

by fandxmmagic



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandxmmagic/pseuds/fandxmmagic
Summary: Song Imagine based off of Need You Now by Lady AntebellumIn which Justin Foley is in need of Alex Standall's comfort after being thrown out of his house.Trigger Warning: Mentions of abuse





	Stoley: Need You Now

Trigger Warning: contains mention/displays of abuse  
Word Count: 777

 

To say that it had been a rough night for Justin was an understatement. Sure, his mother had never really cared about him and her boyfriend, Meth Seth, had always hated him and verbally abused him. But Seth only ever got physical one time, and Justin had thought it would have been the last. He should have known.

He should have known there would be consequences coming home late at night. He should have known better than to think that he could sneak in the house without being heard. He should have fucking known. 

It was midnight when Justin slowly tiptoed his way through the door, for fear of waking up his mom or Seth. He was able to make it past the small living space, where the TV was on and his mom and Seth were sleeping on the couch with empty beer bottles surrounding the space. He had a plan. Go into the kitchen, get something, if anything, to settle his growling stomach and go to sleep upstairs. No one wakes up, no harm done.

Except he had to slip up and knock over a beer bottle. The beer bottle, which had been dangerously close to the edge of the counter, was sent shattering to the ground when Justin accidentally reached out to grab a glass. The noise radiated through the small house and the thin walls, causing Seth to shoot up slightly tipsy. 

That’s how Justin got himself into this mess - bruised and bloody on the floor, Seth punching every inch of skin he could get his hands onto with his bare fists. How had his mom not woken up? After what seemed like an eternity, Seth dragged Justin to his feet by the collar of his shirt and growled in his face, “Get all of your fucking stuff. And leave. Don’t ever think of coming back here, you little shit.” He pushed Justin against the wall, then returned to the couch to go back to sleep. 

Tears were streaming down Justin’s face as he ran out the door. It was the ugly sort of crying, the type that he didn’t want anyone to see. It was now 1am and his feet were carrying him wherever they pleased. Justin was lost; he didn’t know where to go. Zach was ignoring him, Jess hated him and he swore he would never go back to Bryce. Not after what Bryce did. That’s how he found himself outside the bedroom window of Alex Standall.

Steadying himself, climbed up the tree and tapped quietly on Alex’s window. It took a few minutes, but soon enough, the blonde opened up looking quite tired. 

“What the fuck Justin?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. “It’s a quarter after one.”

“I’m sorry,” Justin said, holding in his tears. “It’s just…Seth and my mom. He hit me so much and I-” his voice cracked as a sob strangled his throat. He could feel the wet tears dripping down his face. “I need you. Please Standall.”

A wave of understanding flashed over Alex’s face. He should have never let Justin go back to that house. “Of course,” he said. “Come in, you can stay here as long as you need.”

A wave of gratitude passed over Justin’s face. “Standall, I-” he choked up. “Thank-you.” That’s all he said, before climbing into the window. Alex flipped on a small desk light and pointed it towards the direction of Justin’s battered face. He saw red, as he looked at the broken boy’s cuts that were bleeding. Alex knew that Justin’s home life was bad, but never thought it could be this bad.

“Are you sure that your dad will be okay with this? I mean, as a police cop and all?” Justin said, concerned. “He’d be more than okay with it. He loves you, and as he’s a cop, he wouldn’t want you to return to a home of domestic abuse.”

Justin could have burst into tears right then and there. Never had someone cared about him like the Standalls had. His sobs were getting choked up in this throat again, as Alex pulled him close into a comforting hug. A friendly one, to ensure Justin that he would always be there for him. Justin melted into the hug. It felt as though, for one second at least, he could forget about everything around him and just be with Standall in that moment.

It wouldn’t last forever, but as long as Alex was around, he somehow felt safer.

**Author's Note:**

> First Imagine! Thank you so much for reading, I put imagines up on my tumblr as well : fmlheizer.tumblr.com and I would love it if you checked it out!


End file.
